The Untold Apprentice
by Zanzack
Summary: A 4 chapter series about the life of a plains-walkers apprentice and his journey to take revenge on the one who killed his master Nicolas Bolas.
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Apprentice

You see a long ally way with what seems to be with out end. Its dark and gloomy scene you a crate in the corner near the turn its old, weathered and full of trash. Its quite the clear sound is the distant dripping of what might be water. Foot steps approach growing louder every second and at the point were you could hear them perfectly and a scared goblin runs around the corner yelling "Troops attack". As he runs off you see a cloaked figure walk around the corner he or she wears a hood so you may not see its face. He drags a blade along the ground as if he is trying to frighten the goblin. He yells out in a happy tone "i thought we were just having fun krenko come on back will play stabby, stabby, kick, smash", he lets out a genuine laugh and starts to run after the goblin. Krenko yells out desperately "TROOPS" the figure yells back with luaghter in his tone "There all dead Krenko there throats meet my blade". You see Krenko turn the corner and out of no where the figure steps out in front of him holding his blade a inch from his throat. The cloaked figure is not so happy anymore "Where is he krenko you know your gonna tell me wether i have to enslave you with magic or of your own free will so i ask one last time where is he". Krenko is shacking with fear and slowly lets out a sentence "Just kill me know for if i tell you and you let me live he will make death seem like a gift to me". The figure yells "And you know i can be just as nasty do you not" krenko sheds a single tear and whispers "He is where the five shards once met". The figure sheaths his sword and turns around and says "So he is in alara good to know", as he begins to walk off Krenko still shaking says "Markov have mercy end my life". markov looks back slightly and starts walking off as he does he says six words only "Death is to good for you". As markov walks of into the mist you hear sobbing of in the distance. Markov appears out of a dark ally into day light you see a almost ten thousand people walking, talking, and buying goods from what appears to be the city trade distrinct. As markov walks into view the sun shining on his hood he slowing takes it off and what you see appears to be human, but lizard like scales are in patches all over his face and arms. What he is is what he has always been half human and half vaishino. The possible bastard child of some cross species lovers. To tell his past would only take seconds he is an orphan short and sweet. As he stares around he glances at a vendor selling various food items and wares. Markov approaches him and asks "How much for the ox steak", the man simple points to a sign that has a five wrighten in black ink. Markov hands the man five coins of some unknown metal and takes one of the ox steaks. As he walks off into the crowd ha takes the steak and starts chewing it here and there as he walks revealing his large fangs. After he makes it through the crowd he spots a tavern across the way and appears to stumble inside. He takes a seat next to some large barbarians at the bar the bartender waks out of the back he appears to be zombie of some sort but with the actuall intellegence of not being one. He pours markov a drink and says "You new to the city", it takes a few minutes of silence for markov to answer "Ya just passing through and visting some old friends". After what feals like an hour or perhaps two Markov gets to his feet as he does his hand slips and he knocks his drink into the lap of the large barbarian. The man rises and looks and Markov with a drunken rage he lunges for Markov tackling him to the floor as he throws his fist towards markovs face markov simply raises his hand and stops his punch dead in it's tracks. He raises the man off of him and throws him across the room, you see the barbarian bleeding as he coughs up a little blood he utters "Who are you". Markov looks the man in the eyes and unsheaths his sword and he calmy states "I am the rightful hier to the forests, i am the singer to the winds, i am the lost apprentice of Garruk Wildspeaker, i am looking for the dragon Nicolas Bolas who killed my master", he then takes in a deep breath and yells this sentence "I AM MARKOV", you see markov rush towards the barbarian his sword glowes red and green he is yelling so loud it stuns everyone. As you see markov run towards the man he moves the blade so it meets the walls a inch from the mans face. He leaves the blade in the wall and he walks towards the door, as he approches the door he takes out some silver coins and throws them over the counter. Markov stalls and clapes his hands together suddenly a gaint green wall of mana appears and Markov says one last sentence "And never forget me".

The End


	2. Chapter 2

The Untold Apprentice

Chapter Two: Markov's Trust Falters

Markov began to step through the portal of emerald glare when a voice breaks out through the commotion of frightened voices. A young human not more that 14 years of age, he is raged, dirty, and looks into markovs eyes and says "I know what you are and i know what that portal is can you please bring me with you theres nothing for me here". The boy gets down on his knees and starts to beg, markov looks at him for a while then turns his head to the ouytside window and sees guards coming. The plainswalker sighs and gives the boy a nod of his head and walks through the portal. As markov is through the portal you see the boy getting up standing there you see a close up of his face his emotionless expression. Then for a unkown reason he smiles, but not a happy smile the kind of smile you would see on the face of a wolf circling his pray. You see markov sitting on a rock in the woods by the emerald portal, the boy walks through and says "What plane are we on". Markov stares at the boy and expresses his thought "Were on the second shard of alara called Bant so you know angels, bird people, and humans". Markov unsheaths his blade and points it at the boy "Alright now i will ask once who are you how did you know of the plainswalkers". The boy seems startled by the sudden harsh question but quickly regains his composure and says "I have meet one of you before i believe her name was Chandra", Markov stares at him as if he is trying to look at his very soul. He then takes his blade and tosses it at the boy handle first the kid catches it and markov exclaims "A idea you should keep in mind lad even in a world of no black mana evil will always keep a lurking presence in every shadow that exists". Markov drops his pack and takes out two short swords that neatly fit in his backpack and held them in hand "We get to the closest town and your on your own kid remember that". Markov starts of north the kid close behind all is silent exept the sudden crack of branches from deer in the distance markov looks back at the kid "So whats your name kid", markov waits for a response and hears "Havlin, at least thats what was on the paper in my basket at the orphan house". Markov is shocked at the sudden similarity between the two "So what made you wanna jump through planes thats pretty scary for a noraml human", Havlin and markov talk back and fourth for what seems to be three hours. They speak of Havlins life in Ravnica, Markovs adventures through the planes, his battles in life. The current time laps has been long its been two weeks on the dot mostly filled with the two travelers talking and strangly growing closer as friends. The final morning has arrived markov streches and says "Well last day Havlin the city of loker is right over that hill lets go", a sight you may never see again a close up of markovs face smiling, genuine happieness is on the face of this viashino. You see the two walking in the the woods it progressively gets thiner and thiner the markov yells "Hey hey theres the brush line finally made it", Markov runs through the forest and escapes the entagled roots and gets to the clearing and sees the city only three hundred yards from his point. "Havlin were here come on", Markov turns back and his smile escapes him "Havlin where are you HAVLIN". Suddenly a scream comes from a distance in the woods it yells "MARKOV HELP", Markov runs after the voice in an all out sprint he runs and runs the voice getting progressivly louder and louder untill finally he makes it to a small clearing he sees Havlin curled up in a ball in the corner "Havlin are you ok", Havlin is quite for a moment and whispers "Im sorry". Suddenly to large men walk out of the forest edge they rush Markov and Markov rushes them back with great speed, he tackles one and knocking him to the ground and beating the bruises he had already put on the man. Markov is grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground getting the breath knocked out of him he is pinned to the ground, he tries and shifts but it his usless. Markov looks over at Havlin and Yells "Havlin help" Havlin slowly raises and you hear a slow chuckle from him it grows and grows untill it is a full on luaghter. Markov is stunned and yells at him "Havlin stop slughing and help me gods dam you", Havlin glares at Markov with the most evil glare you could imagine and exclaims "You fool viashino did you really think i was your friend", Markovs heart chilles at the sound of that sentence his eyes close and Havlin starts to talk again "You idiot ive been playing you from day one do you know how much card dust is worht on the black mana market" Havlin gets closer to markov with his blade in hand. Havlin raises his weapon and says "Funny the blade you gave me to protect my self will be the blade that ends yours", you see the blade raise over Havlins head and he whispers "Good bye you wimp", and with this you see markov his eyes open and in the deep cavern where his eyes should be all you see is the purest form of red and he opens his mouth fire seeps out form it like dry ice. Havlin yells and thrusts the blade towards markovs head but he is cut off by the loudest boom of a yell from markov a vocano of fire erupts from his mouth burning havlins face and upper body he is thrown back and markov throws the two men up in the air as they come down he sets his blades in the dirt blade up in the air. As they desend both men fall right on top of the blades impailing them in the stomach. Havlin holds his face and he rubs it and he slowly opens his eyes to see the horrible sight of the two men bleeding to death and Markov slowly riasing up. Markov turns slowly his mouth bleeding and he says with such anger in his voice "You were wrong Havlin to think i was weak", havlin looks horrified and stutters "I-i-ii-thought -yo-you were a green ma-mana user". Markov glares in his eyes and says "Just becuase my portals are green does not mean i cant pick up a few tricks, so Havlin you want card dust well how about i introduce you to a friend of mine", Markov riases a card from his pocket and dropes it on the ground and says "Have fun". Markov walks through the tree line and disappeared all is quite then from the darkness where markov was a small ball of green fire comes rushing through the woods and lads right on the card it glows and from the distance you hear an echo "Hollowhenge Beast". The card then flies through the woods in markov direction and you see a small portal on the ground no bigger than a coin. It starts to grow bigger untill its at least twenty feat wide, all is silent Havlin stunned in fear looks at one side of the portal, but sees nothing untill he hears a growl as he hears this sound he slowly turns his head you see a eye glaring. Through the reflection of the eye you see Havlin so very scared then the eye blinks, you hear a bloodcurdling scream and when the eye reopens Havlin is gone. Through the woods you see a tail falling back into the portal and as it slowly closes you see a sword proped up against a tree sovered in blood with a engraving in the side the states the words MARKOV.


	3. Chapter 3

The Untold Apprentice

Chapter three: Markov's greatest fall

You see Markov walking through the woods it's bleak, gloomy, it's slightly surprising for a plane with no black mana the shadows some how always ﬁnd a way to infect everything. You see Markov get to the clearing I front of him the town he spent so long trying to get to. A person would think he would show happiness or relief, but his thoughts and soul are so heavy for the deed he has just committed. The town is small but there are many guards around the wall as Markov approaches suddenly a arrow ﬂies through the air right in front of Markov's feet. Yet strangely Markov seems un startled just as if he knew it might, he stops and hears a mans voice behind the wall. It holds no anger but a agitated tone in it "That was your only warning you demon you and your friends just leave", Markov lifts his hood and yells back "I am no demon sir just a traveller looking for some rest". All is quite with no answer back Markov begins to think they just don't care so after a few minutes Markov sighs and turns around. As he walks he only gets ten feet and hears the grinding of metal gears our hero turns around with barely any time to react he is already half surrounded by at least 15 guards. Markov pulls his swords to the ready and gets ready for the worse, the guards to not budge until one guard moves out of the way and let's a fairly large man walk past. He is covered head to toe in pristine shiny armor it seems the garments have never seen battle in there lifetime. The large man lifts the helmet off his head and says in a deep raspy voice "What are you boy", Markov is stunned not by the mans tone, but by the words he just said. In all of Markov's travels no one has ever noticed the one thing about Markov that was the most important he was a boy only sixteen years of age. Markov snaps out of his daze and replies to the man "Half human and half viashino sir", the man glares at Markov for a few minutes and says in a big happy voice "welcome then lad come come there's always room here in great town of Torkain". The man puts a arm around Markov slightly pushing him in through the doors the towns people look at Markov in fear and anger some run in there homes and hide. The great man says to Markov "welcome boy my name is general Suntor I am the defending general here trying to protect this town", Markov looks back at him and says " Protect it from what general". Suntor looked at Markov and smiled "O just a few demons some how there leaking there way in to from these strange portals", Suntor herds Markov into this large room with two desks and gestures Markov to sit. The general looks at Markov and states this " listen son if you want or stay here for a while I need a favor from you, these mindless demons are getting closer and closer by the day" , Markov looks at Suntor with a one eye raised "And what do you need from me personally". Suntor looks at Markov right in the eyes and says " Wells I heard that viashino are very good at stealth so I was hopping you could go in and solve the problem". Markov seems conﬂicted in his thoughts " what kind of demons are we talking about here zombies, skeletal beasts", Suntor looks at Markov trying to think of what to say next "my troops say they are devils". Markov looks at Suntor and states his deal "ok, but you have to supply me when I leave free of charge", the general smiles and holds his hand out and the two shake hands. The scene fades out its night you see Markov propped up in a tree getting some sleep suddenly he is awoken by a sudden laughing in the distance. Markov says to him self " go time". As Markov jumps from one tree to the next he slowly approaches a crackling ﬁre he sees close ﬁgures dancing in a circle around the ﬁre one of them is banging on a drum. Markov can't make out the ﬁgures it's so dark and all the ﬁre does is help tell the basic outline of them but he know they are his targets because the general told him before he left that you would know them by a song they sing and there singing it right now. Markov pulls out his blades silently and gets in position then he jumps down blades ﬁrst he stabs the ﬁrst two straight through he turns cutting the next ones throat Markov's sight is diminished but he stays by the ﬁre to see the ﬁgures all you can see is slash after slash scream after scream yelling, crying, some doing battle cry's. After only minutes it's over Markov turns to see the ﬁrst one he had stabbed was crawling to the ﬁre and as he turned over Markov's expression changes so quickly he drops his blades, his eyes widen, and he starts to shake violently. You see our hero fall to the ground and throw up all over the ground, then the view of the one he killed comes into view it was a viashino.


	4. Chapter 4

The Untold Apprentice

Chapter three: markov's revenge

As markov stared at the viashino in disbelief of what he has done he falls to his hands and c rys. Then markov hears a voice near the fire "Young one...why", markov gets up and stumbles to the voice. As markov approaches the vaishino that spoke looks at him and says "Why", markov stares at him and says "im so sorry they... they told me you where demons and it was dark im so sorry". The vaishino looks up at markov and says "I under stand then with my dying breath I ask you please take revenge on them", as the viashino closes his eyes markov shakes his head and says "No...no... NO there has been to much death today i will not let one more die becuase of me", markov rubbs his hands together and they glowed green. As they glow there brightest markov puts his hands over the viashino's body and he states to yell as he does the viashino and his hands glow brighter and brighter the scene zooms out to the sky and you see in the forest canopy a green glow and markovs fading screams. It is the next day the sky is bright and you see markov covered in blood sitting while proping him self on a tree. All he does is stare at the viashino it is still and seems without life. Markov looks sad he then slowly rises and stares on last time at the viashino and slowly walks off, but markov stops at the sudden sound of a cough. Markov turns around and sees the viashino roll over and hold his stomach and try to get up. He props him self up on a tree and trys to walk but stumbles, Markov leaps to catch him helping him regain his balance "Its ok you were dead for about three minutes so being a little light headed is normal". The viashino looks at markov "Why did you bring me back young soft scale i had peace", markov looks forward and said "I have killed to much today no more innocent will die". The viashino began to regain his balance and markov let him go "Thank you boy for bringing me back on behalf of the ones you killed i can say we forgive you for your misguided actions". Markov looks angry "Do you know why the village would send me to kill you", the man pulls a blood stained sword from a close bag and says "This sword was owned by our cheif long ago that village across the way is right on top of our ancestors land we were thrown from our home and our chief was slain by that general, we came to set things right until they tricked you". Markov walks to a near bye tree and stops he seems to be thinking staring off into the thicket "Well then lets see the situation shall we were outnumbered , outmatched, and have no plan... so ya this is gonna be fun". The full viashino looks at markov cunfused and says "What do are you going to do", markov walks over to the full viashino and grabes the mans blade "It seems only fit that this blade gets to cut the throat on the one who silenced its master". Markov walks off into the distance and vanishes and you see the wounded viashino yell to him "Wait soft scale how do you think you can win agianst all of them alone", it grows quite for a few and out of the silence a echo emerges and it says "i killed all of you... didnt I".


End file.
